1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for managing a channel and a device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different television (TV) channels may be used according to an area or a country. Recently, a mobile-enabled electronic device may be used for watching TV. An electronic device may receive a broadcast using a broadcasting service for a mobile terminal.
When a user moves to another area while receiving channel information using a mobile-enabled electronic device, the mobile-enabled electronic device may be unable to properly receive channel information according to a changed area due to different channel information according to each region. Further, when a user is located in a region in which signal strength is weak while receiving channel information, a mobile-enabled electronic device may be unable to properly receive the channel information. Accordingly, a mobile-enabled electronic device may be unable to recognize changed channel information, and the user may be unable to watch TV.